Lacrosse handles constructed from hollow metal tubes were developed to replace prior wooden lacrosse handles, which were susceptible to damage from exposure to water, and were relatively heavy and cumbersome. Typically, metal tube lacrosse handles are constructed from aluminum, titanium, or other suitable strong, lightweight alloys. Such lacrosse handles have a durable construction and enhance a player's ability to manipulate and carry the handles.
The outer surface of many conventional lacrosse handles are smooth. Typically, the smooth outer surface can be bare, or can include a coating that does not affect the overall smooth surface characteristics of the handle. The smooth outer surface of the handle can enable a player to easily move their hands up and down the handle to control the lacrosse stick during play.
However, a smooth outer surface is not always desirable for a lacrosse player. For instance, it is sometimes desirable for the lacrosse stick to remain properly positioned during play, especially when the stick is contacted by others. The smooth outer surface provides little hand positioning assistance. This can be an issue on the lower portion of the handle near the end cap as a player's lower hand typically grips the handle in a single position, that is, a location relative to the top and bottom of the handle, for most of the time while engaged in a lacrosse activity.
Further, a smooth outer handle surface does not enable a player to identify the relative location of his or her hand during play. For example, other than by visual recognition or tactile confirmation via the end cap, a lacrosse player usually finds it difficult to determine the relative location of their lower hand on the handle of the stick. This may effect a player's ability to pass, shoot, or otherwise control a lacrosse ball during play.
In response to these concerns, many lacrosse players wrap tape on portions of the lacrosse handle before engaging in a lacrosse activity. These features add weight to the lacrosse handle, and may effect the overall balance of the lacrosse stick—both of which are undesirable features in terms of performance and consistency. Further, the tape usually wears out quickly, and must be replaced, which is a time consuming process.